Savor the Silence
by Every Scar Is Beautiful
Summary: Time stopped. Nothing moved. Anything and everything became blind, except for Hermione's face. I could still plainly see it. Every scar, bump, and bruise. I was tempted to tell her I love you, but I couldn't. After all, I can't break the silence.


_Hey, so I've decided to take this story off my other profile and put it here._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol - Draco & Hermione**

* * *

><p><strong>(Draco Pov)<strong>

She was beautiful. But, I guess that's not fair. I'm her husband. I'm supposed to think she was beautiful. But, that simply was not the case. It's not because I _had_ to think that way. It was because it was the truth. She is as beautiful as the day I married her, as she is now, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

She was lying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and then reopened them every so often. It seemed like she was deep in thought. I slowly walked over to her, and laid on the bed next to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She replied.

Our conversations were not always this short. We usually go on and on about things, until we tire ourselves out. But, tonight was different. There was this… calm, in the room, that seemed too good to interrupt with noise.

I stared at the ceiling too, just savoring the moment.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just, lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And, just forget the world?_

Laying on our bed, just staring at the ceiling, was when I finally got the whole meaning of 'savoring the silence'. It gave me time to think. To think about my life. About my personal issues, my home life, and most importantly, my wife. I skimmed over every memory I had with her. Our wedding day, our honeymoon, our date night, and even the moments we sat in silence, staring at each other's eyes. It was my favorite thing to do.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

I looked over at Hermione, to see that her eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't asleep. She did this quite often. Whenever she just wanted to sit and forget all of her troubles, she closed her eyes and just….. Breathed. That's it. It was so easy for her. To escape.

I took a deep breath, and intertwined my hand with hers. A small smile made it's way onto her face, and stayed there. I smiled too, and closed my eyes.

_If I lay here_

_If I just, lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And, just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

There were more things I thought. But mostly, I thought about how Hermione and I made it to this point. We were happily married, and planning to have kids any day. But, how did we make it this far. There were constant threats to our relationship.

The ones thrown at me weren't that bad:

_"What are you doing with that mudblood, Malfoy?"_

"_She'll contaminate you sooner or later."_

_And even the occasional "Purebloods don't date lower classmen."_

But the ones at Hermione were worse in my book:

_"He's a death eater! He'll kill you!"_

"_He's a Malfoy, Hermione. Get your head out of your arse."_

And sometimes "_You're a fool. This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."_

Hermione's friends all abandoned her, except for Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter. They were always supportive of her. The only friend I had left was Blaise. He was always a good mate. So again, how did we get here? We should've stumbled by now, but we haven't. We're as good as can be, and that's okay.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_If I lay here_

_If I just, lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And, just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

I turned back to Hermione again, but this time she was staring at me. No one talked, no one smiled, no one even did so much as blink. We just ….. Stared. Like nothing else in the world mattered. It was like I could see every emotion my wife has ever had, right in the milk chocolate brown of her eyes.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

Time stopped. Nothing moved. I couldn't hear anything. Anything and everything became blind, except for Hermione's face. I could still plainly see it. Every scar, every bump, and every bruise. Clearly. I was tempted to tell her 'I love you', but just before the words came out, she put her finger over my lips. She smiled at me, put a small kiss on my lips, and turned over so that her back was facing me.

_If I lay here_

_If I just, lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And, just forget the world?_

From that moment on, I learned to savor every single moment of silence I had with Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it's a bit short, but whatever. Hope you liked it!-nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28_


End file.
